


only so much i can take

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Ron Weasley, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, POV Ron Weasley, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: "It's not funny," Luna says, her eyes downcast.Ron rolls his eyes, because anything involving Draco Malfoy and failure is an automatic laugh in his book.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 53





	only so much i can take

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun. So, ooc.

"It's not funny," Luna says, her eyes downcast.

Ron rolls his eyes, because anything involving Draco Malfoy and failure is an automatic laugh in his book.

 _Of course_ it's funny, he thinks. He looks to Harry, who won't meet his eyes. Harry manages a sheepish look Luna's way and mutters an apology.

Hermione, then.

But when he turns her way she gives him a cool glance, then shakes her head.

He frowns.

Surely, making fun of Malfoy isn't off limits anymore?

His confusion must be evident because Hermione nudges him, he looks at her again, and she tilts her head in Luna's direction.

"Of course!" he says, immediately, upon seeing her face. Near tears. It's a look he wasn't expecting her to be wearing. He stumbles over his words trying to backpedal and fix whatever mess he's unintentionally dredged up. "Of course, it's not funny. It's just... Malfoy, you know?"

"Eloquent." Hermione sighs after the words leave his mouth.

"Luna, we didn't mean to imply that you're a failure if you can't conjure a Patronus."

"I wasn't talking about me," she says, and shoots Hermione another look that seems foreign on her. Judgement.

"Sorry," he says again. But he still isn't sure what's he's apologizing _for_ exactly. It's only Malfoy and he's done far worse things to them.

But then again, he looks back at Malfoy. He's not making fun of the few other people who couldn't conjure a Patronus. He's just standing there, wand at his side, staring at the ground.

The one time in years he hasn't been a complete and total-

Hermione pokes his arm, gently.

"Why is it up to me?" he mutters to himself.

It just makes Hermione poke him again, not so gently this time.

"Luna," he starts, a little uncomfortable with what he's about to offer. "How can we make it up to you?"

"And Draco." Hermione adds for him.

He grimaces, but nods anyway.

"Yeah, Malfoy too."

Luna brightens at the offer, while Ron wilts. He has a feeling he won't like whatever she suggests.

"We could go sit with him."

_I knew it._

It's why he didn't want to make the offer in the first place.

"Uh, Luna, I don't think th-"

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry says before Ron can finish his sentence.

_What?_

"It'll make her happy," Hermione says, leaning into him to speak quietly in his ear.

He turns and kisses her temple, and says just as quietly, "If you say so, but I'm only going along with this for you."

He follows his friends to where Draco is standing at the edge of the field by himself. He feels a flash of satisfaction at the fact that Draco seems uncomfortable with their approach.

_Good._

Luna reaches his side first.

Ron watches, brows furrowed, as she grabs his hands and pulls him down until their foreheads touch. Even more surprising that Malfoy lets her.

He says something quietly enough that Ron can't hear it. Luna stands up straight and says, "Of course!"

"Uh, hey... Draco." Harry says, waving.

"Oh, we're back to being nice now, are we?"

"Not with that attitude," he says, but he's smiling. Harry reaches for Draco's hands too. He starts to tug him down, for a forehead touch Ron assumes.

Wrongly assumes.

His brain refuses to believe that Harry is actually kissing _Malfoy._

_Seriously, what?_

He looks at Hermione and she looks like someone just told her she failed a Charms test.

_Glad it's not just me, then._


End file.
